


Viktuuri’s adventure in The Hundred Acre Wood

by Anonymous



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, I don’t know why I wrote this, M/M, Russian Winnie-the-Pooh, Silly, Something cute, VictUuri, Weird Plot Shit, Winnie-the-Pooh References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Yuuri!”Someone called his name and Yuuri startled awake.“Piglet! Are you there?”, the voice asked again.“Piglet?”, Yuuri wondered, looking around. He suddenly realized that he was no longer in his apartment in Russia and that he was also wearing a pig onesie!“What?! Where am I?! Why am I wearing that?!”, Yuuri panicked.“Piiiiiglet! Come on, open the door!”Yuuri stopped panicking for a moment as the voice returned. It sounded so familiar... even had that distinct Russian accent!





	Viktuuri’s adventure in The Hundred Acre Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paxton1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/gifts).



> UPDATED on March 29 - This work is now beta edited 
> 
> I was terribly bored one day and asked for inspiration. A friend then suggested, hey, why not write about strange holidays in January?
> 
> The 18th was Winnie-the-Pooh day, but instead of going with the Disney version, I went with the Soyusmultfilm version, which is also called Winnie Pooh (Винни-Пух). So I rewatched the first short film (I watched it as a child) and thought it would be a great idea to add Yuri on ice characters and have them have a little fun! So I chose Victuuri/Viktuuri for this, mainly because Viktor is Russian. 
> 
> The cloud song is not a direct translation. The original rhymed so I let it rhyme as well, but it didn’t loose its original meaning
> 
> I gift this work to my lovely friend paxton1976. I hope maybe it cheers you up on days
> 
> This work is unbeta’d. Please enjoy nevertheless

Moving to Russia meant that everything was stored away in boxes. They were piling up in a corner of the room, since there were so many of them. Most of them belonged to Viktor, because he collected quite a few costumes over the years and packed some extra clothes as well. Although Yuuri arrived a few days ago, he didn’t have time to unpack them, so he kept on searching for whatever he needed most of the time.

  
Today however, Viktor decided to come over and help him unpack. But he was running late, so Yuuri decided to start without him.  
Most boxes contained items that brought back memories. Most of them reminded him of his happy childhood, long before he started skating.

  
As he unpacked some of the boxes, he noticed a worn box that had his mom’s neat handwriting. It was full of plush toys and teddy bears that Yuuri played with as a child, as well as stuffed dogs that reminded him of Makkachin and his dog Vicchan. He fondly remembered the times he had played with them on days when he was lonely.

  
His favorite plush toy however was an old and worn bear that resembled the Disney character Winnie the Pooh, which Yuuri lovingly named “Pooh-san”

  
“Pooh-san! It’s been a long time since I’ve last seen you!”, Yuuri giggled, cuddling the toy. He knew talking to a plush was weird, but he didn’t care, he was so happy. Pooh’s once bright yellow fur was already fading and he had several stitches that kept his legs and head together. Yuuri loved to drag the toy around and at one point Vicchan almost tore it apart.

  
“Listen, Pooh-san... I’m sorry for keeping you away for so long. I just grew out of playing with you, although our adventures were always nice...”, Yuuri sighed, lying down on the ground with the bear in his arms. “Hey, do you think we could have an adventure with Viktor together? You know, you could just invite him to the 100 acre woods!”

  
Yuuri was lying on the floor when he closed his eyes, suddenly feeling drowsy. He’d just close his eyes for a moment, he told himself. Just for a little moment...

* * *

 

  
“Yuuri!”

  
Someone called his name and Yuuri startled awake.

  
“Piglet! Are you there?”, the voice asked again.

  
“Piglet?”, Yuuri wondered, looking around. He suddenly realized that he was no longer in his apartment in Russia, because his apartment hasn’t got a small bed, several knick-knacks, books, a toy box and that he was also wearing a pig onesie!

  
“What?! Where am I?! Why am I wearing this?!”, Yuuri panicked.

  
“Piiiiiglet! Come on, open the door!”  
Yuuri stopped panicking for a moment as the voice returned. It sounded so familiar... It even had that distinctive Russian accent!

  
‘Piglet’ scrambled to the Windows, opening them to see who was standing outside. Just like he thought, Viktor was standing there, smiling and waving at Yuuri.

  
“Piglet! It’s good to see you!”, Viktor smiled. He was wearing a brown onesie himself, its hood covering his hair, but Yuuri couldn’t exactly tell what it was. A bear, maybe? He didn’t know, but Viktor looked good in everything he wore.

  
“I-it’s good to see you too... Umm... Viktor?”, Yuuri stuttered after a while.

  
He was feeling confused, but somehow this place felt safe and familiar. He couldn’t really say why, but his heart told him that he was safe.

  
“Viktor? Who’s that, Piglet? I’m Winnie the Pooh, or did you forget?”, ‘Pooh’ asked, looking confused.

  
“O-of course not, Pooh!”, Yuuri blushed, trying to make sense of what was going on. His heart however told him to just follow along to whatever was happening. This is probably just a dream! So he should enjoy it as long as he could.

  
“Hey Piglet, do you have a ballon?”, Viktor asked, looking at Yuuri curiously.

  
“A balloon?”, Yuuri repeated in surprise.

  
“Yes. I was walking by and asked myself: ‘does Piglet have a balloon?’”, Viktor repeated the question.

  
“Why do you need a ballon?”, Yuuri wanted to know, leaning further out of his window, after Viktor motioned him to come closer. He looked to his left, then to his right to make sure no one else was listening. Then he cupped Yuuri’s face with his paws, leaning closer to his ear.

  
“Honey”, Viktor whispered.

  
“What?” Yuuri gasped, blushing furiously.

  
“Honey!”

  
“But who goes to get Honey with balloons?” Yuuri frowned, questioning if Viktor hit his head somewhere.

  
Viktor took a deep breath, before answering: “I do”.

  
Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle. Viktor was so cute, so he’d try to help him with his ridiculous request. He looked into his room and found two balloons in green and blue.

  
“Which one do you want to use?”, Yuuri asked, wondering what Viktor’s plan was.

  
“Hmm I’m not really sure. You see, when you go for honey, the most important thing is to stay unnoticed by the bees”, Viktor thought aloud with a hand on his hip while tapping at his lip.

  
“Uh-huh”, Yuuri nodded, smiling softly at Viktor.

  
“If I take the green one, they’ll think I’m just a leaf and won’t notice it”, Viktor continued his thoughts.

  
“Yes”.

  
“But if I take the blue one, they’ll think I’m just a piece of the sky and also won’t notice it”.

  
“So you think. But aren’t they going to notice you under the balloon?”, Yuuri asked. He didn’t think this would actually work.

  
“Hmm... maybe they will, maybe they will not”, Viktor shrugged.

 

“How about this, I will pretend to be a small cloud! Then they won’t understand anything!”, Viktor cheered and took Yuuri’s hands in excitement, shaking them in glee, as if his plan was his most brilliant idea ever (it wasn’t).

  
“Well then you should take the blue balloon, since you’re pretending to be a black cloud!”, Yuuri suggested and gave Viktor the balloon, before bringing back his green one.

  
They went to go to the tree where Viktor found the honey at. Yuuri followed him willingly since he was curious and listened to Viktor as he talked excitedly about the honey, the tree and bees, how he was looking forward to fly up and indulging in the sweet honeycombs.

  
“ _The place where we are going with Piglet is a big big secret! And we won’t tell it to anyone, oh no and no and…_ ” Viktor suddenly stopped and Yuuri accidentally bumped into him.

  
“Yes! Do you have an umbrella?”, Viktor asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world, smiling at Yuuri.

  
“An umbrella? Why do you need an umbrella?”, Yuuri echoed in surprise, eyes widening.

  
“Ah you see I was thinking, maybe we should take an umbrella with us, just in case? You can’t trust those bees...”, Viktor sounded a bit hesitant, sighing.

  
“I’ll go look”, Yuuri nodded and ran back home, returning with an umbrella about twenty minutes later. He was completely out of breath when he arrived and still wondered why Viktor needed an umbrella. He also couldn’t shake off the thought that Viktor looked really cute in that bear onesie and he quickly shook his head in order to stop thinking about it.

  
As they continued, they began singing again.

  
“ _The place where we are going with Piglet is a big big secret! And we won’t tell it to anyone, oh no and no and..._ ”

  
Viktor suddenly stopped and Yuuri bounced off his back, rubbing his nose. He looked over Viktor’s shoulder to see what had caused him to stop and noticed that he was standing in front of a black puddle.

  
“Right then, hold this for a moment”, Viktor told Yuuri, giving him his balloon so that he could keep it safe.

  
He then jumped into the black puddle. Yuuri made a shocked sound as Viktor did so, sighing slightly when Viktor started to rub the mud into his costume (or was that fur?).

Viktor returned to Yuuri then, dripping wet.  
“Okay. Now I’m just like a real black cloud”, Viktor said and Yuuri snorted at the now mud covered bear.

  
“ _The place where we are going with Piglet is a big big secret! And we won’t tell it to anyone, oh no and no and..._ ”

  
The third time it happened, Yuuri was still not prepared. He bumped into Viktor’s back again and almost fell down as he stopped in front of the big tree, which was so high that it wasn’t possible to see where it ended.

  
“Can you blow the balloon for me?”, Viktor asked Yuuri.  
  
He didn’t really know why Viktor didn’t do it himself, but Yuuri decided not to question it. However, no matter how much he tried, but he just couldn’t inflate the balloon. Viktor took it from him and blew it up himself, while Yuuri was holding the string so it wouldn’t fly away. Although Yuuri didn’t want to believe it at first, but the balloon actually started floating! He let go of the string once Viktor told him to do so, cheering when he actually flew up the tree.

  
“Piiiigleeet! How do I look from down there?”, Viktor asked.

  
“Like a bear holding onto a balloon!”, Yuuri laughed.

  
“I don’t look like a cloud?”, Viktor wanted to know, but Yuuri shook his head.

  
“No! Not really!”, Yuuri called back.

  
“Oh well, maybe they’ll still fall for it”, Viktor muttered to himself as he flew closer to the nest.

  
He immediately backed away when he saw bees coming out from it, visibly tensing as they circled around him.

  
“Piglet!” Viktor cried out nervously.

  
“What is it?”, Yuuri asked with concern.

  
“I think the bees suspect something!”, Viktor yelled frantically. He still tried to touch the nest, which earned a loud buzz from the bees and Viktor quickly drew his hand back.

  
“What are they suspecting?”, Yuuri wanted to know, hoping that the bees wouldn’t pop his balloon.

  
“I don’t know! But they behave suspiciously!”, Viktor insisted, swinging back and forth a little.

  
The bees inspected the balloon, before flying back to their nest.

  
“Maybe they know you want to steal their honey?”, Yuuri wondered, getting ready to catch Viktor.

  
“Piglet! I think they don’t believe that I’m a little black cloud!”, Viktor whined as a bee sat down on his nose, scrunching it up involuntarily.

  
“And what should we do?” Yuuri sighed. He knew from the beginning on that this would never work, but Viktor wouldn’t listen to him anyway, so he just hoped the bear knew what he was doing.

  
“I have an idea! Open your umbrella and walk back and forth. I will sing the cloud song and you will look at me and say: _oh it seems like it’s going to rain_ ”, Viktor suggested, trying to blow the bees away.

  
“Alright!”, Yuuri quickly opened his umbrella, looked up and sang: “ _it seems like it’s going to rain!_ ”

  
He repeated the song a few times, but the bees seemed unfazed. “ _I’m a little little cloud, I’m not a bear at all. It’s a pleasure for a cloud to bring rain and let it fall!_ ”

  
“Ahh, Piglet!!!”

  
“ _It seems like_... what?”, Yuuri immediately looked up to Viktor.

  
“I’ve just understood it! Apparently, these are the wrong bees! Totally wrong! And probably, they make the wrong honey!” Viktor yelled, as the bees grew more agitated. They buzzed and flew around him dangerously. “I should go down”.

  
“ _It seems like_... but how?”, Yuuri wanted to know, titling the umbrella up so he could look up to Viktor.

  
“I didn’t think about that yet”, Viktor quietly admitted.

  
Yuuri continued to sing “ _it seems like it’s going to rain_ ”, while thinking about how to help Viktor.

  
“I know! Piglet, do you have slingshot?”, Viktor suddenly called and sounded overly excited.

  
“Yes I do!”, Yuuri shouted without thinking.

  
“Bring it here, quickly!” Viktor begged desperately.

  
Yuuri discarded the umbrella and ran home to look for it.

  
“ _There’s tranquility and comfort in a sky! That’s why clouds are happy to fly!_ ”, Viktor continued to sing, as more bees landed on his body.

  
“Piglet! Hurry!”, Viktor cried out in fear.

  
“I’m heeeeere!”, Yuuri was panting and his hair was evein more disheveled now.

  
“Shoot!”

  
Yuuri used his slingshot, barely missing Viktor. He swayed and almost lost his grip on the balloon. 

  
“Where are your shooting at?!”

  
“At the bees of course!” Yuuri told him as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

  
“Don’t shoot the bees! Shoot the balloon!”, Viktor tried to avoid the circling bees by blowing them away and swinging back and forth.

  
Yuuri wondered why he wouldn’t just let go of the balloon, but he decided to ready his slingshot anyway, only this time he hit Viktor instead. Yuuri cried and dropped the slingshot like hot coal, falling onto his knees and apologized again and again.

  
“Try again!”, Viktor encouraged.

  
Finally on his third try, Yuuri managed to hit the balloon. He quickly threw his slingshot away to catch Viktor.

  
“Yuuuurriiii!”, he cried and flailed with his arms and legs as fell down.

  
Before Yuuri could catch him however, suddenly he was falling into the darkness. He tried to get out of it, snapping his eyes open as someone tried to shake him awake. In panic, he tried to scramble away, but someone held him close, saying something. He couldn’t make out the words, but they were soothing and gentle and soon, Yuuri calmed down.

  
“Are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare”, the voice said, which Yuuri recognized immediately.

  
Blushing a bit in Viktor’s embrace, he nodded, still shaking a little. It wasn’t a nightmare per se, but it frightened Yuuri still.

  
“What happened?”, Viktor wanted to know, while rubbing Yuuri’s arms.

  
So Yuuri told him about how he found pooh, how he was suddenly in the 100 acre woods, how he and Viktor were wearing onesies and Viktor’s ridiculous idea to steal honey, how the bees kept being in the way, how Yuuri had to shoot Viktor’s balloon which ultimately ended up in him falling down, frightening Yuuri a lot.  
The Russian laughed, kissing Yuuri’s cheek.

“Sounds like you had a dream about _Винни-Пух!_ ”, Viktor chuckled.

“Vinny... puch?”, Yuuri tried to pronounce it, which sounded cute with his japanese accent (for Viktor at least). He also managed to get it right quite quickly.

  
“Ah yes, it’s the Russian version of Winnie the Pooh! I quite loved it as a child. I guess the toy wanted you to know the other version!”, Viktor grinned.

  
“That doesn’t make sense”. Yuuri pointed out, but Viktor only laughed again.

  
“Anyway, I wanted to help you unpack, but clearly, you were already ahead of me!” Viktor pouted a little. Indeed, Yuuri was almost done, which he didn’t even realize.

  
“Oh no I guess I was too fast! I’m so sorry! I really wanted to wait! How can I make it up to you?!”, Yuuri asked, sounding frantically.

  
“Easy! Let’s get some hot chocolate, watch cartoons and cuddle!”, Viktor demanded with a sneaky grin.

  
Yuuri couldn’t say no to that. He happily made them some hot chocolate, found some marshmallows and popcorn and they spent the rest of their afternoon together watching cartoons, including the Russian version of Winnie Pooh and a few other Russian things, probably memories from Viktor’s childhood.

  
It was the perfect way to relax and Yuuri even laughed again when Viktor decided to sing along (off key). Although he didn’t understand everything, he was glad for the distraction. However, he secretly started to like his adventure in the 100 acre wood and hoped that maybe someday, he’d have a dream like that again.

 


End file.
